A Different Kind Of Spar
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: After the defeat of Princess Tagitsu, Kanami and Hiyori take the chance to spar during their free time. However, as their feelings push forward, it quickly escalates to something more... Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori


**A/N: I own nothing except this AU. This is also my first attempt at a fanfic, and because nobody has yet written anything for Toji No Miko...well, if somebody should start, why not me? ;) BTW, this takes place after Episode 24, like maybe a few weeks afterwards.**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains yuri and a lemon. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

 **A Different Kind Of Spar**

Sparks flew as the sound of metal clashing against metal sounded in the family dojo of the Hiiragi house. Kanami Etou narrowed her eyes with a smirk on her face, as she surveyed her opponent, Hiyori Juujou, who was standing an arm's length away. She gripped the handle of her okatana, Chidori, anticipating her friend's next move. Hiyori, her face blank of emotion, took her stance once more.

'She's using Onoha Itto-Ryu this time?' Kanami thought. 'That's different.'

Their swords met and tangled once again as they continued to spar. To a rookie Toji, it would seem as though their fighting abilities were equally matched. However, their sparring session ended quickly, once Kanami gave her okatana a rapid twist, sending Kogarasumaru flying out of Hiyori's grip and across the floor.

"Looks like you win once again, Kanami," Hiyori said, rubbing her hand from the sting she received.

"Are you okay, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine," she replied, picking up Kogarasumaru.

"Then...wanna go again?" Kanami asked, in her usual excited voice.

"Maybe another time, Kanami. I need to rest."

"Oh, okay," Kanami said, a trifle disappointed.

Hiyori walked to the side of the room, grabbing a towel so as to wipe off the beads of sweat on her neck. Kanami, who was watching her steadily, could feel a slight heat making its way up her cheeks at the sight of her friend's glistening skin. Just remembering the way Hiyori fought...the memory of her panting heavily while working up a sweat... Before she knew it, Kanami's eyes were starting to travel up and down Hiyori's body taking in every inch of it. The silkiness of her ebony hair, her porcelain skin, and despite whatever Nene and Kaoru would tell her, Kanami could see that Hiyori had some slight curve to her. Kanami quickly turned her head once she realized that she was staring at Hiyori for quite some time. Enough time for her to notice.

"Kanami, what's wrong?"

Kanami blushed, trying her best to not meet Hiyori's eyes. Despite how taboo it was, ever since she met her, Kanami had strong feelings for the Heijou Institute student. At first, it was just a keen interest, thinking her as a potential sparring partner, and then it blossomed into something more. She loved the way Hiyori would get defensive whenever her favourite mint-chocolate ice cream was called "toothpaste". She loved the times they'd spend together either hunting aradama or simply with friends. But Kanami loved it even more whenever Hiyori would shyly take her hand.

Of course, Kanami denied her feelings for quite awhile, but then they became as clear as day, after Princess Tagitsu stabbed Hiyori and absorbed her. She could still remember how very like a zombie she was afterwards, due to the heartbreak and grief she felt at the thought of actually losing her friend. In fact, Kanami loved Hiyori so much, she wouldn't even care where she was as long as she could remain by her side.

"Kanami?" Hiyori's voice pulled Kanami out of her thoughts.

"Ha, ha! It's okay. I'm fine, Hiyori-chan," Kanami laughed, nervously, while rubbing the back of her head.

She giggled, before stepping up to Hiyori and taking her hand. A blush spread across Hiyori's cheeks. While she was familiar with the physical contact, right now, the way Kanami was holding her hand seemed more...sensual. As though she was caressing it.

'She's so cute when she blushes!' Kanami thought, her heart racing. Entranced at the sight of her blushing friend, Kanami couldn't help but hug her friend, laying her head on her shoulder.

"K-Kanami?"

Hiyori's body froze, when she felt Kanami's hot breath on the nape of her neck. Whether she was breathing heavily because of their recent spar or a different reason, Hiyori didn't know. While it wasn't unusual for Kanami to want sudden hugs from her, Hiyori couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable from this one. She was glad Kanami couldn't see her beet-red face at the moment.

Kanami, on the other hand, was in heaven. Inhaling the scent from Hiyori's hair, it intoxicated her to the point where her animalistic desires were starting to take over.

'Control yourself,' Kanami mentally scolded herself.

She pulled away slightly to look straight into Hiyori's burgundy eyes. Just the way Hiyori looked so uncertain, how different she was now compared to her usual determined self...Kanami was at her limit.

'I'm sorry, Hiyori-chan,' Kanami thought.

"K-Kanami? Wait—" Hiyori's words were cut off when Kanami pressed her lips against hers.

"Mmff...nnnn..." Hiyori's eyes squeezed shut, as she struggled before giving in.

Kanami marvelled at how soft Hiyori's lips were. Feeling a little daring, she slid her tongue over Hiyori's lips, earning a gasp from her. Kanami took that moment to slide her tongue in roughly tasting the squirming girl. Breathing was starting to become a problem along with their minds becoming foggy.

This wasn't how Hiyori imagined her first kiss to be. When she thought about her first kiss, she imagined it being gentle and timid. But here she was her mouth being ravished by Kanami of all people. Not that she minded it.

Eventually the two Tojis broke apart having to catch their breaths. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy pants, as they stared at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"Hiyori-chan..."

Hiyori, her breath hot and wild from their kiss, looked deep into Kanami's eyes and became slightly nervous when she saw the lust in them.

"I need you, Hiyori-chan," Kanami breathed against her ear, making Hiyori whimper. "Right now."

Hiyori yelped when Kanami pushed her against the floor, pinning her to the ground. Kanami acted out of her own instincts, holding Hiyori's hands in place over her head, while attacking her mouth with passionate kisses, freely using her tongue. Her one and only thought was to dominate the girl underneath her.

Kanami pulled away with a satisfied smirk, watching Hiyori panting from pleasure, before saying, "It seems I'm stronger than you at kissing as well."

"Nnnggh..." Hiyori let out a loud moan when she felt Kanami then shove her tongue deeper into her throat. "N-no...Ka...nami..."

Kanami paid her no heed instead skillfully using one hand to whip Hiyori's green ribbon off. She gave her friend an apologetic look before using the ribbon to bind Hiyori's hands above her head. Her captive thrashed, trying to escape the constriction of her bonds. But the pleading look in Kanami's eyes made her stop. As much as Hiyori didn't want to admit it, she knew that she also wanted this as much as Kanami.

"It's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow," Kanami said. "'Cause I'm not letting you sleep all night."

Hiyori blushed madly and looked away. Her eyes fell on the butsudan which held her mother's portrait.

'We're going to do this in front of Mother?!' Hiyori thought, her panic rising.

She didn't have time to think about anything else, before Kanami tentatively licked the nape of her neck before sucking on it.

"Hyah!" Hiyori's whimpers grew louder as Kanami sucked her neck, occasionally biting it, earning her a cry of pleasure.

"Ah—hah...hyannn..."

Hiyori's moans and pants were music to Kanami's ears. She wasted no time in unbuttoning Hiyori's uniform, pulling it open to reveal her bare skin.

"Oh? Hiyori-chan, you don't wear a bra?" Kanami asked, staring at the white bandages tightly swathed around Hiyori's chest.

Hiyori slightly frowned before replying, "I find whenever I do it restricts my movement when I use Kogarasumaru."

"Oh. Okay then!" Kanami chirped, earning her a bewildered look from Hiyori. Sometimes she really couldn't understand this girl.

Kanami, who clearly wanted to ravish Hiyori as soon as possible, quickly unraveled the bandages and immediately started flicking her tongue over Hiyori's breasts. Hiyori tried to stifle the loud moan escaping from her throat, but failed once Kanami started sucking on her nipple, using her hand to tease the other one.

"Hah...hah...mmm...K-Kanami!" The haziness in Hiyori's mind only continued to get more foggy as Kanami continued to please her breasts, fondling them with her lips and hands. She tensed up and threw her head back, when she felt Kanami bite down on one of her nipples.

"Aahnn!"

Kanami pressed her leg between Hiyori's thighs, feeling the damp fabric of her leggings around a certain area. Hiyori gasped when Kanami stroked it tenderly with her fingers.

"She's getting this wet from me just touching her breasts?" Kanami thought, with a smirk.

"He he...Hiyori-chan, you're so cute!"

"Hah? N-no, wai-hyaaaah!" Hiyori screamed in pleasure as Kanami roughly started rubbing her most sensitive area, teasing it.

"Aaaahhnnn!" Hiyori struggled desperately, the ribbon around her hands tightening from her thrashes, as shocks of pleasure rushed through her body. Her insides were starting to get unbearably hot and she felt like she needed something inside her.

"Kanami!" Hiyori yelled, throwing her head back, when she felt Kanami pinch her clit.

Kanami gave her a smile before yanking Hiyori's soaked leggings and panties down, moving closer. Hiyori shivered when she felt Kanami's hot breath near her moist slit. Her eyes threatened to burst out once Kanami suddenly took her clit between her lips.

"Aaaahh! Aaahhnn...hah...hah! Haaaa...nnnggh!"

Kanami marvelled at how sensitive Hiyori was, taking pride in getting those sort of reactions out of her. Desire to please Hiyori even more consumed her. Taking her time, Kanami slid her tongue delicately down from Hiyori's clit to her most sacred area. For Hiyori, it was complete torture.

"Kanami...please..." Hiyori moaned, closing her eyes tightly.

"Hiyori-chan..."

"K-Kanami, I-I-gaaaahh!" Unable to finish her sentence, Hiyori screamed, when Kanami shoved her tongue inside her wet pussy.

Kanami, on the other hand, was amazed at how hot Hiyori's insides were. She quickly pulled her tongue out, relishing the sweet taste of Hiyori's love juices on her lips and tongue. She flashed her new lover a smug smile, while teasingly licking her lips. Hiyori recognized that smile. It was the same one Kanami gave her when she taunted her about being more powerful, despite Hiyori being an evil god at the time.

'She's definitely making fun of me now too,' Hiyori thought.

Refusing to give Kanami that satisfaction, Hiyori tried her best to not let her voice betray her. However, she found it very difficult especially once Kanami started pounding her finger in her.

"Mmmphh!"

"Hiyori-chan, I want to hear your voice," Kanami begged, adding another finger.

"Gaaaahhh! Aaah...mmm..."

Kanami continued to thrust her fingers in and out, as Hiyori's moans echoed throughout the Hiiragi house. It seemed as though hours had passed for them, when really it was only a few minutes. Kanami was intent on not wasting away the night. She pumped in and out, searching for Hiyori's g-spot, as Hiyori's insides clamped tighter around her fingers.

"Hah...hah...mmm...hyah!"

Kanami's eyes lit up, once she found it, making sure to stroke it several times.

"Kanami...ahnnn...hah...guh! Please...K-Kanami...s-stop!" Hiyori pleaded, as she felt something beginning to boil within her.

"N-no! S-stop!" Gasping in pleasure, Hiyori felt her stomach get hotter.

Kanami knew Hiyori was close, due to her fingers being clenched more tightly.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "All night, remember?"

Those last three words almost made Hiyori faint. She wouldn't be able to walk for who knew how long.

"Aaaahhnnn! Mmmmghh! Hah! Hah!"

"Hiyori-chan, I love you," Kanami breathed, biting her neck.

"Kanami!"

Hiyori felt her insides get hotter...hotter...as Kanami mercilessly increased her pace. She was near her breaking point.

"Nooo...nnnggh! Ah! Kanami! Hah...hah! Kanami, stop! Please stop!" Hiyori screamed. "A-aaaaahhh!"

Hiyori shuddered violently as she orgasmed, spilling cum everywhere. Gasping and moaning from exhaustion, she closed her eyes, letting the tears she was holding in fall freely. Feeling slightly regretful at the thought of hurting her friend, Kanami kissed her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away," she apologized. "I really love you, Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori turned to look at Kanami straight in the eyes, a faint smile on her lips. To Kanami's surprise, Hiyori with all her remaining strength left, planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," Hiyori murmured, right before passing out.

Kanami, who had a stupid grin on her face, tenderly picked up Hiyori bridal-style and carried her towards the bedroom. Their next "spar" could wait.


End file.
